Not A Haruno
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: If he is Haruno, she surely is not. Continuation to Not a Monster


Continuation to _Not a Monster_

Not a Haruno

Chapter 1

After that the two pulled apart. Finally. The girl studied her parents. Mad? Sad? Disappointed? What? She couldn't tell. She looked at her feet as she did just a few minutes ago. This time she wasn't alone. Her angel was rubbing her back. He was there. Always would be. "Well then…" Sakura's father cleared his throat. Her mom stepped forward and looked at her daughter. "You really love this man?" Neon girl nodded. "Of course. I would never lie about something this serious." She said. So firm and real. Her eyes were begging. They should at least give this man a chance. "Honey, if you love him, we're not going to stop you. I want you to remember this and know that we love you." The pink haired teenager stared in disbelief. Her parents hated him, but accepted him. Because they loved her. She smiled and gathered the three into a huge bear hug. "I love you guys so much. Thank you." She whispered. It was all smiles after that. Dates every other night. Hanging out all the time. And she was happy. She often skipped around the house and danced and spun. That's the kind of thing love did to Sakura Haruno. She didn't mind the harassment, her friend's constant begs for updates, or the restrictions her parents gave her. She was all-smiles.

After awhile her team had to do a mission. Lame because it was WORK. Awesome because suddenly those restrictions didn't mean anything. What were her parents going to tell her three hundred miles away? NOTHING! She was waiting for a perfect moment to strike. :) A/N: little bit on the pervy side eh? "Finally we get something to match our skills! Can you believe they gave us S-rank!" The blond yelled in his normal voice. Her angel made sure she could hear him. "It sounds fun. Can't wait to kick everyone's ass all the way to the Sand and back!" she replied to his excitement. It would be a long journey, so you might as well keep some happiness in it. That night they camped in a forest fifty or so miles from home. She kissed her angel goodnight and fell asleep in her sleeping bag. She drifted into dreamland where she did a lot of major figuring-out. That's when she heard it. A sharp scream. Loud and short, for he fell unconscious right after. Blood was on the ground, and she screamed as well. "NARUTO!!!" Whoever took him was a dead man. Dead beast. She wouldn't stand for it. Her glare filled with rage just as the eyes of a bear do when woken up a day early. First instinct: Kill. She raced after whomever it was, even though she had no clue where they went. She listened for any sign of the blond but found none. "Sakura!" Captain Yamato called. She knew he wanted her to come back to the camp, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't rest until she found him and no one was going to make her. "What?" she snarled. "You're going the wrong way!" Sai replied. They caught up to her and she asked, "You sure?" Yamato nodded, and she raced back. Past the camp and followed the smell of blood. If they killed him she swore to god they would die too. She then understood what had happened to the once beloved Sasuke. When someone you love dies, or in his case is murdered, you try to your hardest to save them. Resurrect them. Then he didn't seem so cruel and vile. She felt more sorrow fill her heart. She shook her head. She wouldn't be blinded from those who loved her _where _she lived. Her parents. Her friends. She kept focused on her mission. Her hate filled scowl returned. Strong word. Perfect.

Chapter 2

It was day three of her nonstop mission. "Sakura, you need to rest." Captain Yamato often told her. "And let them kill Naruto-kun? Not on my life! Not on his either!" She would yell. Her eyes were dilated and she could barely hold herself up. Though she survived off soldier pills, she couldn't help but feel tired. But she would never let her angel down in such a silly manner as sleep. Then she fell unconscious. It wasn't until three hours later she knew what had happened. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe I did that to Naruto-kun! I can't believe you let me!" She screamed and violently pulled her hair. They just stared at her. Not really so surprised. "Sakura, do you think Naruto wants you to die for him?" "No, but sure as hell I'm not gonna let those bitches kill him without me going down with him! Come on let's go!" she again raced in the direction of her angel. Her property. Her life. He saved her life plenty of times, and it was about time she started paying him back. After awhile they came to a spooky forest with fog clouding out everything. The three pushed through it barely half awake. They stayed together so not to get lost and trudged through gingerly. The neon haired girl probably stood out even in the dense fog. Her expression no longer showed hate but worry. What if they never found him? What if he used the Kyuubi? What if they already killed him? Questions. She gulped and trembled at her vision. Her mind returned to the nightmare she had almost a month ago. LIFE WITHOUT NARUTO. Then something caught her attention. "Sakura-chan…" It was almost silent. There was plenty of space between each syllable. "Naruto?!" she lifted her head and trotted towards the sound. "Naruto!" she cried and hugged his unconscious blood dripped body. She started healing his wounds but was hit just as suddenly by three kunais. She lay unconscious on the blond.

Chapter 3

She woke up in the hospital afterward. Again, she had no clue what had happened to her angel. Her side hurt and she noticed stitches. She sat up and frantically searched for him. An arm hit her shoulder, and she saw her father. "Where's Naruto???" she looked at her parents. "He was kidnapped and I found him and –" her parents cut her off. "He's in the next room. Are you okay, honey?" her mother smiled at her. Sakura still panicked. "I'm fine. Is he okay? What happened to him? What room's he in?" her parents sighed. They walked her to a room next door. There he was. Lying on the hospital bed. Most of his wounds had been healed up quite nicely, and he appeared to be sleeping calmly. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. It was still warm. He was alive. "He's okay…" she smiled. Tears of joy flooded through her closed eyes, and she wiped them with her free hand. She would probably suffer a ton of harassment for crying over him, but she didn't care. He was alive. After a few more restful hours she was to go home. She kissed her angel's forehead and walked home with her parents. "So how was your mission, sweetheart?" "Ugh! Terrible! The first night Naruto got kidnapped and we didn't get any sleep for three days to look for him. Then I found him unconscious, but something hit me, and I blacked out. The. Worst. Mission. Ever!" She griped. It _was_ only true. No one could say she was wrong. "That boy ain't nothing but trouble. He sent our baby to the hospital." Her father grunted back. Sakura quickly turned and glared at him. "It wasn't his fault. Those nasty who-knows-what's did it! He was unconscious when I found him for your information. God, Daddy, why do you hate him?" She sighed. Her father dove into a crazy pool and turned all loony. "Because he's a monster! If you knew, my you would be as far from him as you are from frogs!" "I do know, dad! That doesn't make him a monster. Only when you deliberately treat him like one does he actually feel like it. If you got to know him, he would be the farthest from dangerous! I don't want to hear any trash from you guys." She basically growled. "He seems really sweet. Every time I've seen him. And he treats you well?" her mother spoke in a soothing voice. Often more abducting than she knew. "Of course. He's always been nice to me. Even when I wasn't kind toward him." Neon girl sighed and remembered when she was just graduating from the academy. Her teammates were her angel and the sad Uchiha boy. The first thing she said when she found out she was on the same team as her angel was "I'm with Naruto? I'm doomed…" Now look at her? She's worried the hell for him. Even admitted she was in love with him. Well… not exactly said that. She told him she loved him, but never said in love. There's a difference. _I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up._ **What are you talking about? I'm going to tell him in his sleep! Shout it so he hears it! I'M IN LOVE WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI! **_Shut up! It's more complicated than you think. _**It's only as complicated as you make it.**_ Well I made it complicated. Now shut up. _She argued with her inner self for the next five minutes. Up in her room she thought about what her father had said. The sharp edge in his voice, and for what? Just because of that stupid demon in him. She hated that her father could judge someone like that. _He probably argued with mom for a week after she accepted him._ **God damn it! I'm going to kill dad if he says one more bad thing about my Naruto-kun!!!!** _I'm with you on that one…_ That was it for the night. She fell unconscious into a wonderland of dreams. Dreams about guess-who. He was crying about hurtful comments her father said to him. She hugged him and played with his ruffled blond hair. "Smile. That happy grin that made me fall in love with you." And she kissed everything on his face. Just like that. He was about to smile, she was sure of it, when she woke up. She sighed and started her morning routine. She trotted to the hospital to see if her angel woke up. "Tsunade-sama, has Naruto woken up yet?" The tired Hokage looked up from her book. "I don't think so. He's been talking in his sleep though. He said your name." she blushed and smiled. "Can I go see him?" Tsunade nodded. Sakura waltzed down the hallway to that door to heaven. She knew because when she would open it her angel would be sleeping. But when she opened the door, not only did she her angel, but also a mutt. "Kiba? What are you doing here?" Kiba flashed one of those crazy grins he usually had on his face. "Naruto's my bro. I came to visit him, duh. And I suppose you came to give him a kiss before you start the day." Sakura rolled her eyes then frowned. "Actually I was thinking he would wake up by now." Suddenly his ECG scanner stopped it's constant beeping. She raced up to him and grabbed his hand. She kneeled by his bed waiting for it to start again. She bit her lip and held her breath… It started back up again. ))Phew(( She let her chin rest on his bed. "You had me going there, bro!" Kiba laughed. She looked at him with shock in her turquoise green eyes. "Naruto-kun almost died and you joke about it?!?!?!" she snapped. He smiled. "Relax, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it." She sighed. If his heart stopped that one time, what if it stopped again? He could die. She stayed at the hospital for the rest of the day and lied to her parents that she was sleeping at a friend's house and slept under his hospital bed. Listening to his breathing.

Chapter 4

Neon girl woke up to not a very pleasant surprise. Tsunade, Shizune, _and _her parents were standing in the room. She hit her head on the bottom of the bed and already knew someone was going to kill her. She scowled at them and sighed. Shizune didn't look like she was actually mad, just like she felt sorry for her. Tsunade was going to yell at her for stowing away in the hospital doing bla bla bla and possibly messing up the system. "Obviously none of you have been in love…" she spoke under her breath. "What was that?" Tsunade snapped. Sakura glared at her for a moment before moaning, "Nothing Lady-Tsunade." Then she turned to her sleeping angel and smiled. She could hear him breathing. No longer needing to listen to the beeping ECG. She dared to look at her parents. "Lady Tsunade, Shizune, could you please let us talk to Sakura in private?" "Of course." They were left alone. Her mother paced around and sighed. Her father sat with an angry expression on his face. Her mother started the talking lightly. "Sakura, I understand your feelings for this boy, but this is getting out of hand." "Mommy, he's in a coma. Yesterday when I visited him his ECG stopped beeping. What if his breathing stops again? Do you know what would happen?" "Damn it, Sakura! Why don't you see that that boy is nothing but a creep! How can you love such a monster! If he died you would move on, find another man. That's exactly what happened with Uchiha. You don't go saying you love him anymore. I don't want to hear any of your false excuses for love! So shut up!" "No. Your wrong! Naruto-kun won't die! When he does give out in ninety-three years (A/N when he's 108 like the old man) I would never love another man! Because they would all be sons of bitches like you! So you shut up and get out of here! I never want to see your face again!" She started crying. Her soft pink hair covering her face. She never thought the day would come when she would actually hate her father. Again, she understood what Sasuke had gone through. His brother was his idol, then he had to except the fact that Itachi was the one with hate thrown at everyone. How can he love someone that doesn't like his parents? And vice versa. He didn't even try to get to know Naruto. She ran out the room and before she knew it she had reached the forests. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her knees. A waterfall of tears ran down her face. "How could he be so cruel…" She cried and cried for hell knows how long. She cursed her father's name. "If he's a Haruno… then I surely am not…" She continued her water works display for what seemed like years, but in reality was only a few minutes. "Sakura-chan…" she heard. Her face lifted from her knees and searched for the source. "There you are." The voice said. She looked behind her only to see the greatest person her heart has ever known. "Naruto-kun…" she smiled and embraced the blond boy just as she did a month ago. "I'm so sorry for what my father said… Please don't be upset… Smile for me…" The blond rubbed her back and grinned. "This good?" "No." she whispered. "One like when you were a little kid… the one I fell in love with." He looked at her with a little shock. He had heard of the difference between love and in love. All thanks to pervy-sage's books. Then he pasted one of those huge smiles onto his face. She kissed him and held it until she couldn't breathe. "I've always been in love with you Naruto-kun… I just didn't realize it. I'm sorry for making you wait." He was crying. Tears of joy? She kept her arms around his waist for the longest of time. She didn't think she could let go. Let him slip into any more danger. "Come on… Let's head back to the village…" he breathed. "Can I stay at your apartment tonight… I can't go back to my house." She wiped his eyes and slid her finger down to his arm and circled the scar. His eyes swelled with concern. "Why not?" "Because my father said hurtful things… about you. And I wasn't going to sit and listen to it. All those lies burned into my ears and stabbed my heart. I couldn't bare it." She shivered with paining memories. She looked into his cerulean eyes. Her own teal eyes glistening with tears. She was truly sorry. He started missing the constant punching she brought his way, but he loved her all the same. No, he was _in love_ with her with his life. "Sure…" he whispered and stroked her pink hair gently.

The End! By MangaLuvr1r34. I don't own Naruto bla bla bla. Hope you liked it. This is a continuation of _Not a Monster._ This isn't a series though. Or maybe it is? I dun no depends on reader demands :) (My favorite is next!)


End file.
